


The Most Cliche Jaylos Scenario I Could Think Of (Smut)

by KaleyMarie



Series: Jaylos Stories [4]
Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jay, Dom Carlos, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Carlos, Wet Dream, bossy carlos, jarlos - Freeform, jaylos, needy jay, sub jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleyMarie/pseuds/KaleyMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jay catches Carlos jacking off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Cliche Jaylos Scenario I Could Think Of (Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (obviously).

Jay was going to be the death of him.

Not literally of course, but since Carlos had seen Jay in his custom-made Evie suit at Ben’s coronation… let’s just say things had changed. Mainly, his feelings for Jay.

Every time Jay walked into a room Carlos felt like he had been punched in the gut and his cheeks flared up like he was on fire, not to mention the tingly feelings he’d get anywhere that Jay touched him.

It never used to be like this, on the island he had thought of Jay as a best friend… a protector even. But since they came to Auradon and Carlos realized that people were accepted for who they were… well he had a lot more time to ponder what exactly he felt for Jay every time he put a hand on his shoulder at practice.

Sharing a room _did not_ help.

The amount of times Carlos had woken up to Jay getting back from his morning run, breathing heavy and almost always sweaty, made him thankful that Jay always took long showers afterwards so Carlos could deal with his… problem.

But night was always worse, because Jay _loved_ the feeling of comfy sheets on his skin (something they _never_ had on the island) and always slept in just his boxers. Carlos usually had to resist the urge from staring at him all night or else he wouldn’t’ve gotten a good night’s sleep in over a month.

Tonight however, seemed to be going fine on all accounts. Jay and Carlos had gotten back to their rooms pretty late after a tourney game and Jay basically fell asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow.

Carlos on the other hand, wanted a shower before going to sleep. He was exhausted of course, but knew that he’d be thankful for it in the morning.

After his shower Carlos walked out of the bathroom to his dresser to get some pajamas, but stopped when he heard a noise. Specifically a noise coming from Jay’s bed.

Fearing the worst Carlos turned around in a fight stance, although the towel hanging around his waist didn’t exactly _scream_ intimidation, but found that he should not have been worried. There was no one in the room except him and Jay, who seems to have been the one to make the noise.

Just as Carlos was about to shrug it off as nothing, he heard Jay moan.

Carlos froze, not knowing what to do. He looked back at Jay and saw that his breathing was ragged and that he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Carlos watched like a deer in headlights as Jay started grinding his hips into the mattress, obviously dreaming or he just would’ve used his hand.

Carlos swallowed thickly as he backed up onto his own bed, his pajamas forgotten in his dresser. He moved as quickly and quietly as he could to get under the covers without waking Jay up, but Jay’s moans only seemed to be getting louder as the minutes went by so Carlos had nothing to worry about.

Driven mad by the sounds that Jay was making, Carlos reached down to stroke his dick. He imagined that it was Jay’s hand instead of his and let out a gasp as he ran his thumb over the tip. His other hand went to his mouth so he could suck on the fingers, before making their way to his entrance. Slowly Carlos slid each finger into his hole, desperately wanting it to be Jay’s cock inside him instead. With every sound that Jay made Carlos would only stroke faster and pump his fingers in deeper, knowing that he was close to release when he heard-

“Carlos?”

 _Shit_ , Carlos thought as his eyes snapped open. Jay was awake, and staring at Carlos with a mixture of surprise and… another emotion that he couldn’t quite place.

“Uh… hi Jay,” Carlos said embarrassed, turning to his side to try to hide his erection the best that he could.

“What are you doing?” Jay asked as he moved his eyes to the still noticeable bulge in the sheets.

“I was… uh… I was just-” Carlos stammered, unsure of what to say.

“Jacking off?” Jay finished for him.

Carlos blushed as he responded, “Yeah well you started it.”

Jay looked confused, but then he looked down at himself and saw his bed sheets clinging to him and his cock leaking precum into his boxers.

Jay sat up, only somewhat red, and murmured, “I was dreaming…”

Carlos snorted as he said, “Yeah, I figured as much.”

Jay looked at him boldly and said, “I was dreaming about _you_.”

Carlos’ eyes widened at that statement, thinking back to the way Jay had moaned over and over again. Knowing that it was because of Carlos (even if it was a dream Carlos) made him even more aroused than he already was. Carlos reached down to stroke his dick as he watched Jay’s eyes follow his movements under the covers. His eyes quickly flicking back to meet Carlos’ as his eyes filled with lust.

Jay stood up and started walking towards Carlos’ bed, his erection growing bigger the longer he stared at Carlos pleasuring himself. Carlos watched Jay above him and groaned when he saw Jay start to palm himself through his underwear, knowing what he wanted to do next.

Sitting up suddenly, Carlos threw the covers off of himself and moved to stand directly in front of Jay. Jay’s eyes widened as he saw Carlos for the first time, surprised at his size but also turned on by it.

“What are you doing…?” Jay whispered as he saw the lust in his friend’s eyes.

“Something I’ve thought about doing for a long time,” Carlos answered as he knelt down in front of Jay, pulling Jay’s boxers down with him. Jay barely had any time to respond before Carlos was leaning his head down and sucking him off.

“F-fuck Carlos!” Jay moaned as the younger boy bobbed his head up and down at a steady pace, stopping every once and a while to take his tongue and circle the head of his dick before taking it all back into his mouth. Jay threw his hand out to hold onto something, that something being Carlos’ headboard, in order to keep himself upright.

Carlos couldn’t quite fit Jay’s entire dick into his mouth, so he settles for taking his hand and stroking the shaft near the base. Remembering something he read Carlos starts humming as he tries to take Jay farther and farther into his mouth, only stopping when he feels it hit the back of his throat. Jay feels all of this and starts breathing heavier, the sight below him making him come undone way faster than he could’ve thought.

Jay knows that at this rate he’ll be finished soon and tries to warn Carlos, “Fuck Carlos I’m gonna- _I’m gonna cum!”_

Carlos responds by reaching a hand up to play with Jay’s balls, the other running up and down his thigh before squeezing his ass. Jay can’t handle it as he cums, shouting Carlos’ name. Carlos holds onto Jay’s hips as he tries to swallow every last bit of Jay’s cum, though some of it still trickles out of his mouth. Carlos keeps sucking as Jay rides out his orgasm, trying to make it last as long as possible. When Carlos is certain that Jay is finished he pulls away from him and sits back on his heels, smirking at how easily it had been to make Jay scream his name. Jay looks down at Carlos and sees some of his cum trickling out of the side of his mouth; he decides then and there that it’s the hottest fucking thing he’s ever seen.

Carlos stands up and says, “You up for round two?”

Jay’s eyes widen as he feels his dick twitch, obviously on board with that idea.

Carlos smirks as he says, “You didn’t think I’d let you have _all_ the fun did you?”

Jay’s shocked by this Carlos, the one that just minutes ago was on his knees in front of him and is now gloating like a fucking-

Well, like a villain.

Jay raised an eyebrow as he asked, “What happened to the guy who was stuttering when I caught him jerking off?”

“He’s on vacation,” Carlos replied, “Now get on the bed.”

Jay had never seen Carlos like this, so confident and demanding, and he realized that he was way more turned on by it than he would’ve thought.

Jay slumped down onto the bed, still somewhat tired from, as Carlos so eloquently put it, round one. He put his head on Carlos’ pillow as he looked up at the boy, who was still standing beside the bed. Carlos maneuvered himself so he was hovering above Jay, but not touching him. Both of Carlos’ hands were beside Jay’s head, and his legs were on either side of Jay’s torso.

Carlos leaned down to whisper into Jay’s ear, “Now… are you going to fuck me? Or am I going to fuck you?”

Jay’s eyes went wide as he heard the question, and a blush rose to his cheeks when he answered.

“Fuck me,” Jay murmured, looking down at Carlos’ chest.

“What was that?” Carlos asked, “I couldn’t quite hear you…” Carlos’ hand trailed down Jay’s chest to wrap around his dick, stroking it until it was completely hard.

Jay’s mind went blank as he struggled to answer Carlos, knowing that he wouldn’t get what he wanted unless he begged for it.

“Fuck me Carlos!” Jay panted, jerking his hips up into Carlos’ fist, “Please fu- _fuck me!”_

Carlos grinned as he said, “Good answer.”

Jay whimpered as Carlos moved from where he was so he could grab something from his nightstand.

“Lube,” he said simply, knowing that Jay would know what it was.

Carlos covered his fingers with it as he made his way down to Jay’s hole, coating them so it would be as smooth as possible.

“Ready?” Carlos asked, wanting to make sure that Jay was fully on board with this.

Jay squirmed as he felt Carlos’ hand near his hole, looking into his eyes as he breathed, “Ready.”

Carlos didn’t need to be told twice, he slowly pushed one digit into Jay, trying to hold him steady with his other hand. Jay whimpered at the sensation, pushing down on Carlos’ hand in the hopes to feel it deeper inside him. Carlos tentatively started pumping a second digit into Jay, followed by a third, going agonizingly slow to make it as painless as possible.

Jay was going crazy under Carlos’ treatment, unable to form anything coherent besides, “More,” or, “Oh god _Carlos!”_ His breath hitched as Carlos slid his fourth finger inside of him, opening his eyes as he looked down at him and begged, _“Carlos… please…”_

Carlos slid his fingers out of Jay, the latter groaning at the loss of contact, but was silenced when Carlos pressed his lips against his. Jay bit on the younger boy’s lower lip, sucking on it before sliding his tongue into Carlos’ mouth, pleased at the sounds that were coming from the boy. Carlos grinded his hips down and moaned when he felt his dick brush against Jay’s. Jay pulled away from Carlos to look him in the eyes, giving him a look of desire before reaching down to stroke his and Carlos’ cock in his hand. Carlos rested his head on Jay’s shoulder as he moved his hips in time with Jay, leaving open mouthed kisses all over Jay’s chest and neck, occasionally stopping at spots that, when sucked on, caused Jay to whimper.

Carlos looked up, dazed, when he felt Jay stop. He brought his head up to meet the elder’s eyes as he murmured, “Carlos, I need you. _Please… fuck me…”_

Carlos smirked as he replied, “Your wish is my command…”

Carlos leaned over to squeeze some more lube into his palm, closing his eyes in pleasure as he coated his dick with it. He positioned himself so he was at Jay’s entrance, looking up at him for a final time to make sure he was ready. Jay was so overcome with lust that he couldn’t form words, his only response being him opening his legs wider to allow Carlos easier access.

Carlos rested one of his hands beside Jay’s head as he pushed himself slowly inside of him, the other hand gripping onto his hip to try and keep them steady. Jay’s brow furrowed and his breath hitched as he adjusted to Carlos’ length inside of him, which was much bigger than his fingers had been. Carlos stopped when he was fully inside of Jay, allowing him to adjust before he started to move.

It only took a couple of seconds before Jay had rolled his hips as he grunted, _“Move.”_

Carlos slowly moved himself in and out of Jay, trying to keep a steady pace to draw this out as long as possible, but he was finding it extremely difficult. Below him Jay was covered in a thin layer of sweat, turning his head from side to side as he moaned and begged for Carlos to go faster. Carlos eagerly obliged, thrusting into Jay with renewed vigour as he gripped Jay’s shoulders for leverage.

Carlos could feel himself getting close when he heard Jay whine, “Oh god Car- I’m… _I’m gonna come!”_

Carlos continued thrusting into Jay, not slowing down as he whispered, “Don’t come until I say so.”

Jay’s eyes flew open at Carlos’ demand, his expression changing from shock to pain as he desperately tried to hold on for as long as he could.

Seeing Jay struggle to obey him made Carlos smile, knowing that neither of them were going to last that much longer. Carlos reached down one hand to stroke Jay’s cock in time with his thrusts, the other hand tangling in his hair and yanking it back, and Jay couldn’t hang on anymore. Jay climaxed with a shout of, _“Carlos!”_ as he came all over both of their chests. Carlos continued to stroke Jay as he rode out his orgasm, using all of his willpower to refuse to cum himself.

Once Jay slumped down even farther into the mattress, Carlos slowly pulled himself out from the thief’s sensitive hole. Jay let out a huff of air as he felt Carlos slide out of him, blinking sleepily as he met the boy’s eyes again.

“Sorry,” Jay breathed, “I couldn’t wait any longer…”

Carlos raised an eyebrow as he said, “You disobeyed me… I wonder what your punishment should be…”

Jay flushed as his mind went through a flurry of activities that Carlos might have in mind, his mind going blank when Carlos started to move farther up Jay’s body.

“How about,” Carlos whispered, “I face fuck you into the mattress?”

Jay swallowed thickly as he looked at Carlos, knowing that if he said no the younger would understand, but also knowing that he really wanted to please this new Carlos, the Carlos that took charge of Jay and made him into a needy whore. Jay nodded as Carlos raised an eyebrow, silently asking if he was okay with it. Carlos swiftly positioned himself so he was directly above Jay’s face, gripping onto the headboard so the older boy wouldn’t have to hold his entire weight.

“Open your mouth,” Carlos demanded.

Jay dropped his mouth open as Carlos lowered himself down, going slowly so they could both get into a comfortable position. Jay immediately started sucking Carlos, taking him deeper and deeper into his mouth, thankful now more than he had ever been for the fact that he didn’t have a gag reflex.

Carlos threw his head back as he grunted, “ _Fuck_ Jay,” gripping onto the headboard for dear life as he fucked Jay’s mouth faster and faster. Jay could feel Carlos’ dick hitting the back of his throat, and he brought his hands up to grip Carlos’ ass to guide him into his mouth easier.

“Oh _god_ ,” Carlos moaned, “Oh god Jay… I’m getting- _I’m so close!”_

Jay decided to mimic what the younger boy had done just moments ago, humming as he tried to take him as deep as he could go.

Carlos couldn’t take it anymore, his hips jerking erratically as he came down Jay’s throat, all the while shouting out, “Jay! _Oh god_ _Jay!”_

Jay swallowed down all of Carlos’ cum, licking his lips as Carlos’ dick left Jay’s mouth with a small pop. Carlos maneuvered himself so that he was lying down next to Jay, both of them breathing heavily and suddenly comprehending what they had just done.

Neither of them spoke, their erratic breathing being the only noise in the silence of their room. Carlos turned his head to look at Jay, letting out a small chuckle when he saw the red marks on the other boy’s neck.

Jay furrowed his brow as he asked, “What?”

Carlos lazily reached up a hand to trace the marks with his fingers, “We’re gonna have a hard time explaining these marks to everyone in the morning…”  
Jay smiled as he pulled the younger boy against his side, relaxing as he felt him continue to trace the marks on his neck.

“Sorry if I uh… crossed a line…” Carlos looked at Jay’s chest, pointedly avoiding his gaze.

Now it was Jay’s turn to raise an eyebrow as he used the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Carlos’ torso to bring his chin up so he could look him in the eye, blushing slightly as he admitted, “Believe me when I say you didn’t make me do anything that I didn’t _want_ to do.”

Carlos blushed at this confession, grinning as he asked, “So what, you like it when I’m bossy?”

Jay laughed as he leaned in to kiss Carlos’ forehead, “Yeah I guess to put it simply, I _love it_ when you’re bossy.”

Carlos giggled and went back to trailing his fingers down Jay’s chest, stopping short when he realized that they were both still covered in cum. Jay realized this too and flushed, “I guess we got kind of carried away.”

Jay was about to continue when he caught the look that Carlos was giving him, the same one that had been on his face as he plowed Jay into the mattress.

“Bathroom,” Carlos said, “Now.”

Jay watched as Carlos untangled himself from Jay and made his way to their bathroom, stopping only to look back at Jay as he quirked an eyebrow before disappearing behind the door. Jay heard the sound of the shower running and snapped out of his daze, practically sprinting to the bathroom to start round three.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! Thank you to everyone who read this! Please comment so I know what you thought!!! :)


End file.
